Darkrai Delights
by Crystar500
Summary: Poems based around Darkrai. Keep in mind that the site does not let me format these the way I want. Imported from Poke Amino.
1. Death of Harbor Inn

Twas' a midnight dreary in the city of steel

A woman at her desk, sorrow did she feel

Thou was struck with jealousy of a mortal wound

But soon the Pokemon of darkness, she soon found!

"Come out of hiding, and let me see thy face!"

The darkness revealed it's being of terror

And despite the woman's jealous error

She asked this being just one favor

"Kill thine who competes with I!"

"For her work is nothing more than false labor!"

"And bring me back her entrails, so I may have something to savour."

The Pokemon of the dark did due haste,

For he so enjoyed to see the horror of an innocent's face

The innocent woman had not done anything wrong

Besides fatally writing her own death song,

For the female writer despised all that was heart-touching

And wished to see nothing more than the woman's body clutching

To the crimson red of it's own blood

Flowing outwards in a torrential flood

Darkrai appeared in the woman's humble abode

Channeling the rage the woman employer had strode

"What art thou? Remove thyself from thy privacy!"

But the being of darkness only glared with utmost insanity

And soon lulled the woman to sleep in a void fueled with rage

With the innocent woman soon regretting her fatal page

For she was soon locked in an endless, nightmarish cage

And thou soon was butchered apart

Only for the story she had fatally chosen to start

And had made herself victim to such sin

On the midnight evening within Harbor Inn


	2. 2PM in the Harbor Inn

Speakers, taunters, still nag at my chamber door,

To knock me down from my hanging chair of gore,

Once every evening in Harbor Inn's darkened room of lore,

So I may find an end to someone else's claims of knowledge -

Close thy mouth, and face my carnage!

Insanity, sanity,

Rattles my brain forevermore,

Tapping, trapping -

Me in a void of rage galore,

Attacking, nagging -

At my freedom's door.

In my many evenings of dreary teary, to fill the air of my chamber with parity with rage again,

I pen this trochee to speak of the offenders - May Arceus have mercy on them,

For those few words spoken, which shall never be heard,

The only trans-poet who knows of your ill-spoken word -

I shall take your words and pen them to a page;

So I may fuel my fireplace with your attempt to deface!

Know your place bloodied swine of hell,

Do you think I don't have substance to tell?

I was there when those double towers fell!

Yet, I am a problem to you -

For I am nothing but an oracle for hatred to begin anew.

May I ask what writing you ever knew?

People who think as you must feel distinguished -

They all say, "Look at this new work the woman has finished!"

Look at the way it is featured on the front page!

What a shame she doesn't have style for her age!"

Close your mouth, before I butcher it!

Is your trolling cave of Zubats now astonished?

That one person could be so admonished -

From just one comment of yore,

And wish for your soul to burn forevermore.

Insanity, sanity,

Shall blend my brain forevermore,

Nodding, napping,

At my desk of tears galore,

Trolling, unfolding -

Into my internal battle of endless chore, nevermore.

'Tis their best interest to use vainful hate towards me,

To spend wasteless time on their phone,

To speak in such a condescending tone -

So much more spiteful than their own.

Bite my thumb, and take your words back!

Close your mouth and undo your flack!

What possesses you to say that?

Seal your lips and silence your trap!

Winter in September, I gave everyone their payback!

"More substance than style here" -

Ha! - Hold your words and look in the mirror to see your own fear!

For when you hear a knock at your chamber door,

I've come to butcher you across the floor.

Insanity, clarity,

On this midnight dreary where Darkrai has claimed another victim

Rarity, varity -

Of deadly rage-induced parity, written in this dictum

With utmost severity, just this afternoon at 2PM in vanity,

Forever with most deadly vulgarity,

Deadly, steadily,

To and fro with raging insularity -

For another death in Harbor Inn has made parity.


	3. Darkrai's Insanity

Alas! How do I reach these kids?

The ones down the street with no intelligence in their brain's lids!

They ramble, ramble, all without parity!

Until a Dark Void finds their clarity!

The children down the street with a funeral charity! -

Have I ever told you the definition of insanity?

Lest ye shall feel the burning of thy bones,

I shall feast upon them like scones.

Ah, such a wonderful world we live under dying sun,

If we allow freedom of speech for fun?

Arceus give me my remedy -

For have I ever told the definition of insanity?

Villains! Imposters of the clouds above!

Feel the mortal beauty of death's love!

It's all these ramblers are -

Forever in the depths of eternal flames where they can see the scars!

The ones they caused in their idiotic attempts at clarity -

And I am one with insanity.


	4. Wine of Darkrai

Ah, but thou should bite my thumb!

And return to the demon cave you crawled from!

Thou may indeed speak fact -

But it has no substance to your fictitious act.

You are nothing more than a measly stain -

One that shall forever remain,

To showcase the stupidity of your brain.

Perhaps thou shall rest in bed?

So I may deprive thee of thy breath?

For our world shall benefit when you are dead,

And I shall celebrate your death!

Look in thy mirror skank!

See the Wines of Darkrai you have drank!

Thou is destined for death,

So you must soon count your breath!

The Old Chateau crafted out for your grave -

The bloody heathen that I crave.


End file.
